Forced Away
by C. L. Carson
Summary: Poe gets to reunite with his sister- only to have her snatched away from him once again. Rated T for mild language and violence. A/N: There are some pronoun issues that I cannot fix without deleting the story due to how old the issue is and how late the issue came to my attention. Please try to disregard the errors, and thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**_Fourteen years ago..._**

We were sitting in a meadow of crisp, green grass, just finished with a exhausting game of tag. We were eating our lunch on a large quilted blanket with the Resistance symbol on it, laying down, staring at the cloudy sky. Poe was 6, I had just turned 5. Poe pointed at the sky as a ship of some sort passed by us. "Look, Ellie, that's a JT-231 (or something like that, I can't remember…)! Someday, I'm gonna be out there like Daddy and Momma were, flying with the Rebels and being friends with Princess Leia and Han Solo and Luke Skywalker!"

"And I'll be on the ground, shooting up bad guys like a ninja!" I replied, giggling.

I thought we were teasing that day, but it was surprising how true that statement was.

 ** _Four years ago..._**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, shooting stormtroopers as I passed them. Hurdling over dead bodies, both Rebel and First Order troops, I was right behind my big brother as he bravely led me and a thousand others to escape pods. I tripped, twisting my ankle and falling down. Through all the noise, Poe didn't hear me fall, and continued on. I managed to make my way to the last pod minutes before it exploded. I landed on the nearest inhabited planet, Endor, finding medical care and living with Ewoks, not sure where my brother was, even if he was alive.

 ** _Present Day…_**

I glided along the dimly lit walls, dressed in darker clothes, the only skin visible my eyes. The word on the grapevine was that the legendary Captain Phasma had escaped Starkiller Base. I was now supposedly at the retired base she was located. I had thought I was alone until I heard footsteps behind me. I glued myself to the wall, hoping the man that passed me didn't see me. I was about to continue my walk when I saw the jacket he had on.

"Hey," I whispered, quietly jogging after him. He turned, surprised.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" I asked, hesitant to reveal my name.

"Poe Dameron."

I paused, trying not to reveal my emotion. "Did he give it to you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"His sister. Is he alive?" I replied, removing my mask.

"Yeah. I didn't know he had a sister."

I paused, shocked that he never mentioned me. Probably thinks I'm dead, too.

"Ellie Dameron. Who are you?"

"Finn."

"Are we here for the same thing?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I think so. Phasma?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let's go." I said, turning the corner and running down the hall. Finn followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Continued..._**

The lead was a bust. Nobody was anywhere in the small facility but them. If she had been here, she had left.

"Mind if I come back with you?" She asked Finn.

He shook his head. "Come on."

"I would love to see-" she started before seeing the ship that Finn rode in. "Nice, an X-Wing with dual-cylinder engines."

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but where's my pilot?" Finn asked, looking around. I went around the ship and found the body.

"Finn, I found him."

He saw the body and sighed loudly. Then he had a lightbulb moment.

"Can you fly this?" He asked.

"If it's anything like the normal X-Wings, then yeah."

"Pilot's blood, eh?" He said with a grin.

I shrugged. "My parents were a part of the rebellion back in the days of Darth Vader."

"You tell me the rest later, but we need to get out of here," he said, getting in the ship. I followed him, getting into the pilot's seat. I closed the lid.

"You in?" I asked Finn.

"Yeah."

"Take off!" I shouted, quickly activating all of the engines and taking off. "Where are we headed?" I asked Finn.

"Resistance base."

"Is that still on D'Qar?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go. Jumping into light speed." I informed him, doing so. "Wow, it's been awhile since I've gone into light speed."

"You know what you're doin?" Finn asked, seemingly untrusting.

"Both my father and my brother are considered top rank pilots. Given, I'm not as good as them, they rub off on me. Going out of light speed."

"We're here?"

"Let me land, geez. And yes, we are here."

"Who's there?" The radio asked.

"This is Charlie-413, requesting landing."

"Ellie, that you?" The radio asked.

"Yep, I'll see ya in a sec," I said with a grin, seconds away from the ground.

"Are you-" Finn started.

"Shut up. I need to concentrate," I interrupted, slowing down and dropping the landing gear. The plane finally touched the ground and I turned everything off and flipped open the hatch so we could get out. When my feet touched the ground, I heard my name come from a very familiar voice.

"Ellie!" Poe shouted. I looked up with a huge grin and wet eyes.

"Poe!" I said. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. The hug lasted for a few seconds, then we leaned back.

"What happened?" Poe asked. "One second you were behind me and the next you were gone. I tried to find you but I got shoved into one of the pods before I could."

"I twisted my ankle. I barely managed to escape. I always knew you were alive," I said, hugging him again. "But," I said, wiping my eyes and letting go. "I never would have known if it weren't for Finn here wearing your jacket."

"I gave it to him."

"Yeah I told her-" Finn started.

"He used to be a stormtrooper, but instead of working with the first order, he helped me escape." Poe finished.

"And you gave him the jacket to thank him?"

"No, we wrecked on Jakku and the jacket was all that I found of his before the ship sank in the sand, so I thought he was dead."

"Wait you crashed?" I asked, lingering on to that.

"Yeah, but I-" Poe started.

"Poe Dameron, greatest pilot ever, crashed," I laughed.

"Anyways," Poe said, waiting for me to stop. When I did, he continued. "He finished the mission I was on, and when we found each other again, I thought it suited him, so I let him keep it."

"Nice. What mission did you have to do?" I asked.

He leaned in. "I had to go to Jakku to get a clue to where Luke went when he disappeared. You knew Luke disappeared, right?"

"I've been living with Ewoks for most of my time gone from the Rebellion. So no. I haven't."

"You were on-?"

"Yep. Endor."

"Don't Ewoks eat humans?" Finn asked.

"Nah, they're half our size and very primitive. They're virtually harmless to me, and they were very friendly."

"Do you know some of the language?" Poe asked. "Since you've been living with them for what, like four years?"

"A little," I said with a smirk.

"Will you miss em?" Poe asked, genuinely concerned.

"A little bit, but who knows? I may be back there someday."

"I gotta go tell the General about Phasma," Finn said. "You guys want to come with?"

Poe nodded. "Yeah, we'll go. I think the General will be very pleased to see you."

I shrugged. "Sure."

We followed Finn inside one of the bunkers, where there was an equilibrium of nature and technology. Vines and trees lined the walls, while wires and hardware were distributed evenly throughout the large room.

"Why if it isn't the Dynamic Duo, back together again," I heard Admiral Ackbar say behind us. I turned to face him and I saluted him.

"Glad to be back."

"Sure you are," the old fish replied. I turned and continued to follow Poe and his new friend until he found his way to General Leia.

"General," Finn said, getting her attention. She turned around and when she saw me her eyes went into a smile.

"Aw, Ellie, I knew you would be okay. Poor Poe thought you were dead, and I knew you were alright."

"Did he cry?" I asked, pouting my lip like a puppy.

"Maybe a tear or two," she said with a wink. "Nice to see you, Ellie."

"Glad to see you as well, General," I replied with a smile, brushing my short wavy hair out of my face.

"Why don't you go clean up, get some different clothes on? You smell like Ewok," she said, intending on her classic sarcasm.

"Well, ma'am, that's where I've been these last four years," I said with a smirk.

She laughed. "Go shower."

"Yessir," I said, pivoting on my heels and going towards the barracks. On my way I patted Poe on the back. In return, he nearly tackled me to get a hug.

"Good to see ya, sis."

"Love you too, Poe. Now can I shower?" I asked patiently, patting my brother's arm. He grunted and let go, and I continued on my way.

About an hour later, I returned to the Command Bunker and found General Organa again. I was clad in my self-designed uniform, complete with collapsible jet packs, dual gun holsters, and a cool helmet that helps me to breathe at high altitudes. I held my helmet in one hand and stood at attention.

"General Organa, ready for orders."

She paused in thought. "Your brother could use some help; let him debrief you," she ordered, dismissing me.

I found Poe on the flight pad, just about to embark his X-Wing for takeoff.

"Poe!" I called. He turned, eyebrows raised. "General Organa told me you needed my help."

"Yeah, I guess you can come. We got another lead on where Phasma is. You wanna come with?"

"Got nothing else to do. General's orders."

"Fine. Get in the gunman's seat."

I put my helmet on and got in, fastening my seatbelt and waiting for Poe to lift off. Soon enough, we were set off, just exiting the planet's atmosphere, when I decided to start conversation.

"So, besides Finn, are there any more new people since I left?" I asked.

"There's this girl that came with him-"

"Oh no…"

"Her name is Rey. I haven't really spoken to her because she went to go find Luke-"

"Wait. She got to go find Luke? Not General Organa? He is her brother."

"Yeah, she's apparently connected to the Force, so Leia sent her instead so she could train with him."

"I see."

Poe took us out of hyperspace and we were approaching a very green planet. I didn't really care where we were.

"So you think Phasma is here?" I asked Poe.

"Some of our allies spotted her here. We're here to capture her and take her in for questioning."

"That's why we don't have your X-Wing," I concluded as we landed.

"Yep. Now let's go," he instructed, getting out. I followed him out and followed him to the building where she's supposedly at. We were quiet, stealthy. We didn't need to talk; we were a well-oiled machine. We communicated through small gestures and eye contact, there were no need for words. Our bond was closer than a Jedi to the Force.

We had entered a hallway when we got approached by some stormtroopers. I quickly got out my double-barreled blaster out, pointing it at them.

"You! Drop your weapon," one of the three ordered. I turned to Poe and shook my head, signaling him to do nothing and let me handle it. He nodded.

"No," I said evenly. "You drop yours."

"You're outnumbered," the second one said.

"And out gunned," the third said.

"Surrender," the second one said.

"No," I said, about to fire when Poe nudged me, I turned and saw another trio of guards headed our way from the opposite direction. I nudged him back and held up my pointer finger, telling him to wait. He set his hands on his hips, ready to pull his blaster and start shooting.

"You thought we were out gunned before," Poe remarked.

"Whatever," I said. "You know, my only weapon is this blaster," I said, bringing it down and holding it in my hands. "I don't really need any other blaster."

"Why not, Ellie?" Poe asked, already knowing what was coming.

"Because I can do this," I said, pressing a button on the handle, unlocking a seam and separating the gun into two. I quickly took down one on either side of me. "Poe, now!" I said. He got out his blaster and took out two on my left while I got the last two on the right.

"Four to two," I said mockingly, putting my blaster back together.

"I'll get ahead," he said hopefully. I scoffed, then it went back to silence as we continued.

We finally found a door with patrolling guards at every hallway leading to it.

"That must be where she is," Poe acknowledged.

"That or Kylo Ren."

"Let's hope not," he replied.

We emerged from the corner, both of us blasting one guard each. A band of four rolled along and Poe got three while I got one.

"6 to 6, they're neck and neck," I mumbled. We approached the door, but there was a wall panel requiring an access code. I turned to Poe. He sighed, approaching it and pressing some buttons. In return, the panel made deep beeps, almost as if it were angry. He finally got frustrated and punched it, leading the door to open, revealing someone in a long, flowing cape with a hood and a triple-bladed red lightsaber in hand, about to use it on someone. He turned to see our surprised faces as he put us in a force-hold. He had a strange helmet on.

"Why am I not surprised to see you," he asked to Poe.

"Hey, pal," Poe greeted him mockingly.

"And who are you?" He asked, turning to me.

"Someone who gets angry easy," I replied.

"Mhm," Poe agreed.

Kylo Ren approached me, and the only emotion flowing through me was fear. He could do anything to me that he wanted to, I was at his disposal. He glanced at Poe, then back at me.

"You two are related," he concluded. "Siblings." He got closer, concentrating more on me than Poe. I felt him in my head, searching my innermost thoughts. "You're scared," Kylo observed. "Finding me on your first official mission since being back-and with your brother too-and you find me, when you were expecting my Lieutenant. You miss your Ewok friends, and you fear that you'll never see them again. You're right."

"Leave her alone!" Poe shouted.

"Silence!" Kylo shouted at Poe.

"You'll be relieved to know that I'm not going to kill you."

"Whatcha gonna do, Crylo?" I asked through gritted teeth. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I am now your master," he said, using the force.

"You are now my master," I repeated, with no choice in the matter. He let go of me.

"NOOOOOOO!" Poe shouted. "ELLIE!"

I turned to him, wanting to take it all back and run away with him, but knowing Kylo wouldn't let me.

"Go back to your resistance, Poe Dameron, and tell them that your sister is with me now. Even the most stubborn can be bent to my will." Kylo let Poe go, and he crumpled to the ground in tears.

"Please, take me instead. She's innocent."

"But she's useful. You're just another pilot."

"I'm the best goddamn pilot in the galaxy!" He shouted. "She's just a girl who knows how to use a gun!"

"Ellie, would you escort your brother to the exit?"

"Of course, Master," I responded, getting out my blaster and pointed it at his head.

"Oh, and take some stormtroopers with you," Kylo ordered sending four to follow us.

We walked the way to the door and Poe continued to plea.

"Please, Ellie, fight back! You can't let him win. Ellie, it's me, your older brother, Poe! Come back!"

"Don't you see? He's already won. The First Order shall rule the entire galaxy, and the rebellion will fall, starting with the best pilot," I said.

"I'll get you back Ellie," he said before going through the exit. The doors closed between us and I returned to Kylo Ren, a tear rolling down my face.

"He has been escorted to his ship, Master," I reported.

"Great. Let me show you where you'll be staying."


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Resistance base…**

"General Organa, you might want to see this," Finn said in an I-have-bad-news tone. Leia nodded and followed him, surprised at what she saw. Poe, leaning on a wall, sitting with his helmet on the ground in front of him and his head hung low, his body shaking from crying so hard. BB-8 was right next to him, nudging him and beeping inquisitively, as if he were asking "what's wrong, Poe?"

"Poe, what happened?" Leia asked, crouching down next to him. She hadn't seen him this upset since he thought Ellie died.

"Ellie-she's under his control! I never should have let her go," he said nearly incoherently as he started mumbling through his tears.

Leia stood up and turned to Finn. "Kylo Ren took her, and she's apparently under his control."

"We gotta do something about this, but should Poe be involved? He's pretty emotional about this," Finn requested.

"If there's anything I know about the Force, it's that mind control is temporary and that someone can break through to her. But that someone has to be Poe."

"Can't someone else do it?" He asked quietly.

"Nope. Back in the days of Darth Vader, it was only Luke, his son, who could bring him back to the light side and kill Darth Sidious. I know Poe can do it, but he is the only one who can," Leia explained.

"He's gonna need support on this," Finn said, making a point.

"Alright, you and BB-8," Leia ordered. "But let's give Poe time, until he thinks he's ready to go."

"Yes Ma'am," Finn replied with a nod. He went over to Poe, kneeling down next to him. "Come on, Poe, let's get you to your bunker."

Poe nodded silently, picking up his helmet and standing up, walking next to Finn as they went to the sleeping bunker.

"I failed, Finn," Poe said defeatedly a while later, sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Luckily, Finn was Poe's roommate, so he didn't have to worry about anyone else barging in while Poe was recovering.

"No you didn't. There was nothing you could do," Finn replied. BB-8 gave a series of encouraging beeps.

"Aw, BB-8, I wish I had your optimism," Poe said defeatedly.

"We're gonna get her back," Finn said.

"But she's-"

"Under Kylo Ren's control. I know," Finn replied. "But if I can distract Kylo enough, he might lose concentration on Ellie so you can help her snap out of it."

"I can't ask you to do that Finn. What if he lets her go, only to capture you?"

"We're gonna have someone else with us to help scatter his concentration."

"Who?"

"I dunno."

BB-8 gave in his input. Finn had started to learn some of BB-8's language, but he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Oh, it's Snap, BB-8 said," Poe translated.

Finn nodded, not sure what to say. Poe laid back down, staring up at the ceiling with a blank face.

"I hope he's not doing anything bad to her, or he's not making her do bad things," Poe said, not talking to anyone specifically. "I just got her back and that bastard just took her away."

BB-8 gave Poe some encouragement, nudging Poe's leg that hung off the side of the bed.

"Thanks, BB-8," he droned, distant from what was going on.

Finn's stomach growled. "Hey man, wanna go eat something?" He asked, slapping Poe on the leg lightly. Poe sat up.

"Why not," he mumbled with a sigh. They both stood and left together for the cafeteria. Of course, when they got their food, Poe just played with it.

"Come on, man, you gotta eat," Finn encouraged. "Ellie wouldn't want this."

"Yeah, she would want me out there trying the best I can to save her instead of just sitting here playing with my food."

"You gotta eat, you need the energy."

Poe nodded, finally taking a bite. And then another. Then one more. Finn smiled as Poe continued to scarf his food, and Finn continued to eat his own food.

After lunch, Poe had a new aura to him. It was almost like he was back to normal. He seemed to be in a neutral mood instead of just upset.

"Wait!" They heard behind them as they were going to the command bunker. They turned around to see a random soldier come up to them. "You can't leave yet."

"Why can't I?" Poe asked, looking as if he wanted to punch him in the face.

He handed over a piece of paper shakily. Poe read it, groaned, and passed it on to Finn.

Poe Dameron,

I urge you to not go after your sister now. I know you are eager, but Kylo is stronger than anyone can imagine. For both you and your sister's safety, do not go after her now. He is unstable. Given what I know of the situation, your sister is safe, at least for now. There will be a time to rescue your sister, and you will know when it is. Patience is a virtue. Use it wisely.

-Anonymous

Finn looked up at Poe. "Who do you think it's from?"

"I'm not gonna say who I'm thinking, but I'll trust them. They know better than I do about stuff like this, and I just want her to be safe."

Finn nodded. All they could do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Order Base, three weeks later…**

Kylo Ren strided down a long hallway, me close behind. He and I had gotten close. He had been in my mind enough to where he knew almost all of my secrets. He had shared a little bit with me, but he knew more than I did. We had gotten to a point of where he didn't have control of me all of the time because he knew that he didn't have to because I wouldn't run. He knew I didn't like him or his ways, but I was careful.

It was strenuous for him to have control over me all of the time, so he used it only to execute orders other than staying at his side, eating, and sleeping. He was never hard on me, but he made sure he was in charge.

"Ellie, I need to go do something by myself. Will you watch over the prison floor with the other guards to make sure nobody escapes?"

"If they do?"

"Don't kill them, but disable them."

"Yes sir."

We went our separate ways. He never strayed too far away, and he always made sure I had company. He knew how smart I was, and he knew my skills. He knew I wouldn't try to escape in the most heavily guarded area of the base, so he left me there sometimes. I know he goes to see that Snoke guy he talks about with General Hux, but I don't ask, because that might trigger something saying that I'm going out of line. I don't want him thinking that.

I came to my general post to almost immediately have a cell door open beside me. The inmate peeked out, glanced at me in question. I went over to him.

"Prisoner 274, get back in your cell," I commanded. He gaped at me, realizing who I was.

"Ellie? What are you doing here?"

"Prisoner 274 get back in your cell," I repeated, placing my hand on my blaster.

"Ellie. There's no reason to-" he broke off, realizing what had happened. "That Kylo Ren bastard did that to you!"

"Get back in your cell," I said, getting my blaster out and approaching him. He quickly backed off and go back into the restraining device as I clamped them on and tightened them slightly.

"Wait till Poe hears about-" he mocked before I slapped him with my blaster.

"Don't mention my brother."I walked out and the door closed behind me. Nothing else really happened before Kylo got back.

"Report," he requested, which was Kylo Ren for 'So how did it go?'

"There was a malfunction in Prisoner 274's restraints. I managed to get him back in his restraints, but I tightened them."

"Nothing else?"

"No sir."

"Thank you, Ellie," he said genuinely.

"You're welcome, Sir."

"How are you liking your time here, Ellie?" He asked.

"You know my feelings," I replied, not sure if he knew the answer to that question or not.

"Humor me."

"I miss my bro-"

"Do not mention him," Ren ordered, using the Force. He has never let me mention Poe. He's let me talk about my parents, my time at the Resistance (I think he lets me talk about them to relish in victory over one turned soldier), and my time with the Ewoks, but never Poe.

"I'm not uncomfortable," I admitted. "And you're not too awful of a person to spend most of my time with. I could use some time away from here, but I know I'm not doing that anytime soon."

"Good observance. Thank you for your input. Is it better here than your time on the Resistance?" He asked. Now I knew where he was going.

"Yes," I said, lying through my teeth, telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Go see if General Hux has anything for you to do," he ordered suddenly, looking down at the ground.

"Yes sir."

I turned to go to the Command Center, already ready for orders from General Hux.

"General Hux, Kylo Ren sent me to see if you had any tasks for me," I reported, at attention.

"Yes, Ellie. I don't have anything for you right now, but wait here and keep me company."

"Yes sir…" I said awkwardly, relaxing. It was unlike Hux to be so casual, but then again, the only other times I was around, Kylo Ren was right in front of me.

"How are you, Ellie?"

"Okay… How are you?"

"Fine. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. It's not too bad. The only thing that I don't like is the fact that I'm being Forced to do things I don't want to do. The Resistance gives you options. 'Since you're not okay with doing this, you should go do that.' The situation hardly arises. I'm not saying I want to go back. It's not like I can."

"If you were given the opportunity to leave, would you?" He asked.

"Do you mean 'leave' as in going back to the Resistance, or 'leave' as in get myself out of this situation?"

"Oh, you wouldn't just let yourself out of the war. I mean to go back to the Resistance."

"Probably not. I'd hate to see the looks on their faces, judging me. I'd be happy to see he-who-must-not-be-named, and he would probably be ecstatic to see me away from here, out of Kylo's reach, but I don't want to face them."

"You know, we had a stormtrooper leave us for the Resistance, and they accepted him with open arms."

"FN-2187. I heard about him. Calls himself Finn now."

"Have you interacted with him much?" Hux asked, probably wanting some way to exploit him.

"Not really. I was only at the base for a blink before I came here," I explained, not telling him about how I met the former stormtrooper.

"Why?"

I told him about the rescue mission, how Poe and I got separated, and how I lived on Endor for a few years.

"You lived with Ewoks?"

I nodded.

"Do you speak their language?"

I nodded.

"Interesting."

"You speak any other languages?" I asked him.

"I can understand droids, but that's about it."

"I can't understand droids, so that's something."

He shrugged. "I guess."

I turned to see Kylo coming into the room. I nudged Hux and we both stood at attention. "Sir."

"You didn't have anything for Ellie to do?"

"No, sir."

"Alright. Ellie, with me."

"Yes sir." As Kylo walked away, I turned and waved goodbye to Hux, who smiled and shook his head, going back to his duty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resistance Base, same time…**

Poe was getting impatient. It was obvious. And he already had a plan; he had come up with one with Finn. But he was waiting for the right time. He believed that letter was from Luke Skywalker himself, and he trusted Luke knew what he was talking about. He considered somehow sending a message back with a long list of questions, but that would come off as rude.

Other people were trying to help. General Organa sent him on missions to keep him busy, Finn kept him company, BB-8 kept doing its thing, which cheered Poe up some. BB-8 was like a pet to him, and like a pet, one couldn't help but smile when BB-8 did something cute. It was hard, though. He missed Ellie a lot.

One day, he got sent on a minor mission to a small First Order outpost. Simple mission: destroy it. Leave. He had two others with him. There was not supposed to be very many troops at the outpost; Poe didn't know what happened.

"Black leader preparing for hyperdrive," Poe reported through the comms. Red One and Red Two did the same. They went into hyperdrive synchronously, arriving at their chosen location at the same time.

"Alright, we go in, give 'em hell, then we leave. Got it?" Poe asked.

"Roger that Black Leader," they both replied.

"Alright, Red One, cover us."

"Copy that Black Leader."

"Red Two, you and I hit 'em hard with all we got."

"Copy that Black Leader."

"Let's go."

At first, everything went as planned. They were fighting with all they had, until First Order sent reinforcements.

"Black Leader, there are too many!" Red One said.

"We have to retreat," Poe decided. He didn't like doing that, but he wanted to stay alive for Ellie, so before anyone could do anything else, he turned away and went into hyperspace.

"Black Leader, we're still being attacked!" Red Two shouted.

"I've been hit!"

"Retreat!" Poe shouted, as if it were obvious.

"Retreating!"

"Retreating!"

Poe was already out of hyperspace when they decided to retreat. They weren't far behind, but Poe left way too early. When they landed back on the Resistance base, Poe got out to see his very angry partners.

"You ditched us, Poe!" Red One said.

"How could you? We could have died!" Red Two continued. They both bickered at Poe, who just stood there and took it, not replying a peep.

"What's going on here?" General Organa asked, shouting above the bickering pilots.

"Poe ditched us! We were fighting and Poe retreated way before the rest of us!" Red One explained, still upset.

"We could have died, but he was too busy leaving-" Red Two continued.

"Okay that's enough. Poe, tell me your side," General Organa requested calmly.

"Everything was going as planned, then they sent reinforcements and it got too heavy so I finished off the ship I was attacking, then I left. I should have waited for you, I apologize," Poe said calmly, addressing his partners. They grumbled their forgiveness and walked off. Poe turned to General Organa.

"Poe, this is getting to be an issue. I know how your situation feels, but you're letting it distract you from our goal: shutting down the First Order. But we gotta do it as a team. Poe, as of now, you are temporarily grounded until the time comes to rescue your sister," General Organa decided with a sigh.

Poe nodded, accepting his fate. "Yes ma'am."

"Now, go to your bunker until you get some orders."

"Yes ma'am. Come on, BB-8," Poe beckoned his trusty droid, as they went off to his sleeping quarters.

Later on, Finn and Poe sat on opposite sides of each other, talking about the earlier events.

N "Look, Poe," Finn was saying, "she's doing this for everyone's good. And it doesn't mean you got kicked out-"

"-but flying is the thing I'm best at!"

"You are one hell of a pilot, but you're fast, you can fire a blaster, you're strong…" Finn trailed.

"What are you saying?" Poe asked.

"I'm saying you're not useless."

Poe smiled.

"I wonder what she's going to make you do in the meantime…" Finn mused.

"I dunno...mop?"

"Is that first on your list?" Finn teased.

"No, but I think that's what she would specifically choose me to do after the crap I pulled today."

There was a pounding on the door. Finn got up and opened it. The guy there gave him a paper and said it was for Poe.

Finn closed the door and whistled long and low. "Dang, you already have orders." He handed Poe the letter:

 _Poe,_

 _We are getting a new batch of recruits in a few days, and I am tasking you with training them. You're a good soldier, with great skill and a good heart. This is a very important job, and I trust that you will teach them well._

 _~General Leia Organa_

"She's got me training soldiers," Poe said.

"What?!" Finn exclaimed.

"She wants me to train a new batch of recruits."

"Better get ready," Finn said with a grin. "Back when I was a stormtrooper, people always complained about training people."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Poe said, putting the last nail on the coffin. "Let me go talk to Snap. He'll know what to do."

"Good luck, man," Finn said. "You're gonna need it."


	6. Chapter 6

**First** **Order Base, one week later…**

Ellie had spent a lot more time with General Hux. She found him a bit easier to be around. She tried to keep him at the back of her mind whenever Master Ren was around to avoid Hux getting in trouble. Hux wasn't one to be over her. Even though he was in charge, she felt he treated her as if she were a friend. It was a relief from her overbearing master.

Ellie strided down the hall, right behind her master. Apparently there was some 'urgent news' that he needed to hear. Soon, we made it to the meeting room, where General Hux was there waiting for us with another soldier I don't know.

"Sir, one of our outposts have been attacked," Hux said.

"What?!" Kylo Ren exclaimed, looking as if he were about to lose his already short temper.

"Sir, we won," the other soldier mumbled.

"Oh… Alright. Why did I need to hear this?"

"It was strange… At first they were going all out, and then suddenly, the leader took off. Of course, the others followed, but they seemed just as surprised as we were."

"What colors were the leading ship?" I blurted, wondering if it was Poe's custom black and red X-Wing. I wouldn't be like him to just ditch his partners like that. He would usually be the last to leave.

"Black and red if my memory serves me right."

My heart sank. I was ashamed that Poe would do that.

"Why?" Master Ren asked, turning to me.

"It's nothing," I said, knowing he wouldn't fall for that.

"What's the significance of the ship's colors?"

"Because of ranks. He might have been wrong when he assumed the leader left first, but he was right," I explained.

"Oh no, miss, I could tell that he was the leader."

"Why?" Master Ren asked again, clenching his fists.

"I was just curious."

"Who is it?"

"You don't want to know."

Furious, he stuck his hand out, using the Force to lift me off the ground, choking me.

"Did you tell them anything?" He asked, extremely upset.

I struggled to breathe. I had seen him do this to others, but I had never considered what it would be like to have it done upon herself. She barely managed to choke out her answer. "No."

"How did they know where the outpost was?"

"I-" I coughed more. "Put-me-down!" I barely managed, reaching my blaster. He saw me do that and dropped me. I coughed and hacked as he approached me. "Why would I help them? I've been here for- what a month now? I'm tired of waiting for them to rescue me, especially Poe," I grumbled, not meaning a word of it. How could I even communicate with them when I never get a chance to? Not even Hux is nice enough to let her send a simple 'I'm okay/ I love/miss you' type message.

He got into my head. I felt his fingers combing through my membrane, searching. "I can tell when you're lying, Ellie," he said disappointedly.

"I didn't tell them anything."

He was silent, concentrating. When he was silent, it was deadly. It was usually him contemplating what to hit or who to kill. Still on my hands and knees, I heard his lightsaber buzz to life. I sat on my legs with my head hung over, waiting for him to just do whatever he was going to do.

He slashed a nearby table and I let out a shaky breath I never realized I was holding on to.

"Why would you threaten to pull your blaster on me?"

"You were kind of killing me so I had no choice," I croaked, still with a sore throat.

"Leave us," he ordered Hux and that other dude. They left hastily, ready to leave that uncomfortable situation we had all seen before.

"I had been so nice to you," he mumbled after they left.

I stood to face him. "Nice? I'm your slave, and you terrorize, kill, and torture the galaxy for a living!" I tried to shout, but I had to lower my voice because I was starting to lose it.

"I apologize for giving that impression, and I apologize for not trusting you. I care about you, Ellie," he confessed, taking his helmet off. I had seen him before without it, but his newly scarred face made me feel a pit in my gut.

"Thank you, but that still doesn't change my opinion of what you do," I said.

"What can I do to change that?"

"I dunno… Quit taking over the galaxy?"

"I can't do that."

"Get me some water?"

"I'm not sure it'll help your throat, but I can go do it re- wait. What if I let you go? You can go back to your brother or your precious Ewoks. Not have to hear from me directly."

"But then you'll be after me. I'm not that expendable," I said, giving him an excuse to keep me. If Poe did come to rescue me, it might be a good idea to make Master Ren think I'm on his side, even though I have no choice in the matter.

"So you'll stay with me?" He asked.

"Yes, Master," I said, letting myself slip under his control.

"Great. Go find Hux and bring him here."

"Yes, Master," I said, leaving the room to find him striding down the hall, as if he just left the room. I jogged to catch up with him. "General Hux?" He turned to face me.

"Yes, Ms. Dameron?"

"Master Ren would like to see you," I relayed, trying not to smile at him calling me Ms. Dameron.

"Got it. Thank you for telling me, Ms. Dameron. Tell me, are you alright? You sound hoarse," he asked, genuinely worried.

"I'll be fine. I'll go by the hospital wing and get it scanned…" I trailed, stopping to cough.

He nodded. "Well, Ms. Dameron, I hope to see you later."

"Goodbye, General."

We went our separate ways. I made my way to the hospital, he went to the meeting room. When I arrived, there were some kind women who offered me their care.

"What seems to be the matter?" One woman asked.

"I'm losing my voice. Master Ren-" I said before another coughing fit.

"Say no more. We can help you from there," she explained, getting out a scanner. I got down on a bed and she scanned my throat. Her face said it all. It was bad. "There's permanent damage to your vocal chords. We can give you something that will take the pain away, but you will have to be stuck with your current voice."

"You mean a medicine?" I asked.

"Yes. A liquid," she said, digging in cabinets before finding what she was looking for. She said liquid, but Ellie viewed it more as a slop. When the doctor poured the medicine into a cup, she handed it to me with a smile. I drank it all and set the cup down, waiting for the effects to kick in.

"You can go ahead and go on to your post. If that medicine didn't work, just come back and see me."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, feeling better already. She smiled.

"You're welcome."

I left the hospital wing, meaning to find Kylo Ren, but instead, I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy. I leaned on the wall of the barely travelled hall, having a bad feeling deep in my gut. Fearing what would happen next, I tried to make it further, but I couldn't move my legs. My vision blurred, I tried to speak, but found that no sound came out. I finally collapsed on the ground, passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Luke's Island, same time…**

"Focus, Rey. Find her," Luke encouraged, knowing his new pupil could do it. Luke stared at her patiently, feeling the gears turning in her head.

"She's...no wait, that's not her…" Rey mumbled. "I can't find her, Master Skywalker, it's impossible!"

"Okay, focus on Finn."

Frustrated, she heaved a big sigh and closed her eyes. "He's with Poe. Poe is training some recruits."

"Now, focus on Poe. Tell me what the Force tells you."

He felt her raw power since the day she arrived on the island. The Force was strong with her, just like how he was when he first met Old Ben, or Obi-Wan Kenobi as he is better known.

"He's worried about his sister. He knows she's still alive, but he's under orders to stay, so he can't go rescue her- did you send him a transmission?" Rey analyzed before suddenly asking him the question.

"I may have intervened a little bit."

She sighed disappointedly.

"He was headed into a trap! I had to do something!" Luke said, giving excuses. "Wait, I don't have to explain anything to you! Focus. Think of his memories of Ellie to find her."

"Why is this important to you anyways?" Rey asked.

"It's a good training opportunity for you."

"Okay, what else?" She asked, seeing right through him somehow. Before Ben turned to the dark side, he was so similar to her, and just little things Rey did reminded him of Ben.

"Before I chose to be a Jedi, I wanted to be a pilot, and I'm still pretty good, if I say so myself. He reminds me of myself, and Ellie reminds me of Leia. They're like family to me, and their parents were on the Rebellion with me, so I know them pretty well."

Rey smiled. "Okay." She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "She's unconscious."

"How? Is she asleep? Knocked out? Drugged?"

"She was drugged. Luke, what should I do?"

"Wait," he said.

"What?"

"Be patient. Wait until she wakes up."

"No!" She shouted, opening her eyes and clenching her teeth.

"Trust me, I want to help too, but-"

"No, it's not that. Kylo Ren forced me out of her head."

"He must be getting stronger. Rey, we can worry about this later. We must continue your training."

Luke was very worried about Ellie. He knew she could handle herself on some things, but Kylo Ren was not one of them. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her, then stood up and took his padawan to do more training.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unknown facility, a few minutes later…**

I woke up, slowly blinking awake. I was comfortable. It was the perfect temperature, I was in soft clothes under a warm, fluffy blanket. I looked around and saw only medical equipment and blank walls with a one way window to keep her company. I didn't want to get up. A door opened behind me and Kylo Ren appeared beside me.

"Ellie, we need to get out of here."

"What's going on?" I asked drowsily, surprised that my voice had been restored.

"We don't have much time."

"Why am I going with you?"

"Because I'm helping you."

"Okay."

He helped me unhook myself from the machines around me, and I tried to stand up. My legs became wobbly and I couldn't find balance, so he finally picked me up bridal style and quickly got me out of the door. "I'm going to have to set you down sometimes so I can fight."

"Where am I?"

"You were kidnapped. I don't know who did it, but we need to get out of here."

"You came for me?" I asked, flattered.

"Of course."

We went together through the labyrinth of halls, Master Ren occasionally setting me down to take out some goons. We finally made it to a Tie fighter and we got in.

"Do you have my stuff?" I asked him.

"It's back at the base. A nurse there was the one responsible for this."

We launched and escaped the facility.

"I'm about to go into lightspeed," he warned me, flipping some switches.

"Ok," I said, preparing myself. We jerked, and I tried not to throw up from the vertigo. Soon, we got out of light speed as we approached a very familiar planet: Bespin. I was happy that I had been at a place where I knew exactly where I was. Until we passed it and went to a star destroyer near it instead.

"Master, I don't feel very good," I said, feeling lightheaded and sleepy.

"Ellie, hang in there. I need you."

"I'm here," I slurred, unaware that we landed and I was in his arms once again.

Soon I was escorted to the hospital wing, where I started to feel more aware about what was going on. I was set down and almost instantly I heard the buzz of Master Ren's lightsaber coming to life. I turned to him as he was creeping over to the nurse that served me earlier.

"She almost died!" He shouted.

"Master Ren, I promised I don't know what happened! I gave her medicine to calm her pain, then I sent her on her way!"

"That sounds right," I said, my speech a bit more clear.

"But it can't be. How did she get kidnapped?"

"She had nothing to do with it, it's just a coincidence," I said, trying to convince him.

"One thing consistent about training with Jedi and Siths is that there's no such thing as a coincidence. This woman-" he suddenly stopped, his eyes flickering back and forth between me and the nurse.

"Are you two related?" He asked, a new tone of recognition in his voice.

We were both silent, but she was silent in agreement. I was just trying to figure out who she was.

"My baby girl, I'm surprised you never recognized me."

My eyes widened. "M-Mom? I thought you died."

"I just went under cover. Sweetie, I did this to give you a chance."

I sat up. "To do what?"

"To cleanse yourself of his control," she said, giving a nasty tone to the word his.

"Watch your tongue!" Master Ren shouted.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said, standing up shakily. I made my way towards her and gave her a hug.

"If you rest awhile, you should regain your strength," she instructed, hugging me back.

"I can't, Mom. I can't go back."

"That's Kylo Ren I hear, not my baby girl."

I started to get a headache as tears welled in my eyes. "Mom, stop. He's gonna kill you, and I don't want that to happen."

"I never said that," Master Ren interjected.

Mom let go of me. "Go lay down. You need your rest for when they come to get you."

I had to sit back down on the bed; my head was swimming. Master Ren raised his lightsaber.

"I love you, Ellie."

"Don't do this," I said, not sure who I was talking to. Tears streamed down my face.

"Ellie, do what you do best and resist. Your brother and your friends will come soon enough."

"I love you, Mom."

"As a punishment for treason, I sentence you to death."

"Master, please don't!"

"Ellie, there are no exceptions for this."

"She's my mother! Oh wait, you wouldn't understand. You murdered your father in cold blood!" I pleaded.

"Silence!" He shouted above me, forcing me to stay silent as he prepared himself to swing his saber. I closed my eyes, not being able to watch. The unmistakable sound of saber on flesh rang through my brain and I started to sob. "It's over, Ellie. I apologize, but I have to."

I shook my head, unable to speak.

I heard the door open and footsteps come in and come back out. I felt a gloved hand on my back and I turned and sobbed into the chest of whoever it was.

"There, there, Ellie," General Hux said. I looked up and saw his cold blue eyes, and I settled down, wishing I could just curl up in a ball and fall asleep. Master Ren's lightsaber buzzed off, and he stormed out of the room. I sat back up again, staring at the floor in silence, sniffling and hiccuping.

"My parents died at the hands of the First Order as well. I was taken as a child and raised as a soldier."

"I was raised in a happy home with my brother and both of my parents. They were in the Rebellion, my parents were, and my brother and I wanted to be like them. Fighting for what they believe in."

We sat in silence, both of us digesting the other one's story. "Do you remember anything about your parents?" I asked.

"No, I was too young. Even so, I still miss them sometimes. Tell me about yours. About your family."

"Well, there's not very many people in our family. There's only my parents, my brother, and myself. My grandparents are long gone. We were a close-knit family. We had our ups and downs, only until the First Order took over. Then our family was focused on helping the Resistance. Then Mom apparently went under cover here. I was told she died. Then I got separated from Poe and Dad...and you know the story from there. I eventually got a ride to the base, reconnected with my brother, then I got brought here."

There was another silence.

"How?" He asked, with no context.

"How, what?" I asked.

"How did you get from Endor to the base?"

"I found a ride, said goodbye to my fuzzy friends, and left."

"After four years? No, somebody found you," he figured out.

"Fine, I didn't want to tell you, but FN-2187 found me. Actually we found each other. I had found an abandoned base that I thought would may have Phasma in it, and apparently he found it too, so we ran into each other, we told each other who we were, then it went on from there." I also told him about me being reunited with my brother and then how I got to be under Kylo Ren's regime.

"Hearing you talk about your family like this is refreshing," Hux said with a smile.

"Glad you feel that way. It's nice being able to talk about stuff like this."

We glanced at each other, then turned away. We faced each other once again, and he held my chin with a single gloved finger and kissed me. It was a light kiss, almost unsure. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever. He pulled back and I grinned mischievously.

"General, was that your first kiss?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, oblivious to what was coming next. I turned to face him.

"Let me show you," I said, stretching to meet his face and plant my lips on his. It wasn't forceful, yet it wasn't light either. It was almost like a mother's kiss.

"After I summoned you to go see Master Ren, what did you two talk about?" I asked suddenly, a thought coming to my head.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked, leaning back.

"I'm a nosy gossip," I droned sarcastically.

"No you're not. The only people you really talk to are Kylo Ren and myself."

"That you know of! When I eat lunch, that is my break, and even though he's always watching, I am by myself and I get very social, but I was being sarcastic. I want to know because there's something I need to figure out."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet, just tell me."

"Well I can't talk to you about it," he stated bluntly.

"Why?" I asked like a child would ask their mother for a reason why they aren't getting their toy.

"Because that's what the conversation was about. Very brief. Just about how we can't tell you what that conversation was about."

"Oh, okay," I said disappointedly.

"I wouldn't get too nosy. Master Ren is getting attached, so something may come your way that you may like."

I smiled, about to reply, when suddenly Master Ren barged in. We both shot up and stood at attention.

"We have a surprise visitor. Let's go greet them, General Hux. Ellie, put your helmet on. I have a different task for you." He left as if he never killed her mother just minutes ago. We followed him, unquestioning and obedient.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resistance base, same time…**

"Alright, soldiers! Today you will be doing the obstacle course! This is rigorous- some people call it Darth Vader's playground because of how tortuous it is!" Poe told his recruits with a grin. Everyone laughed. He laughed with them and suddenly he felt a pit in his stomach. His vision tunneled and blurred, and he got dizzy.

"Sergeant Dameron, are you okay?" One of the recruits asked. "Someone go get Finn!"

Poe fell down on his back, and his recruits gathered around him. Suddenly there was a break in the crowd as Finn and a medic kneeled down beside him. "Poe?" Finn called. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah… I don't feel good," Poe managed to say before his eyes closed, passed out. Finn gestured to the gourney beside them and the medic helped him lift Poe onto it, and they headed for the Medical Bunker.

Within the same hour, a message came for General Leia Organa. "Ma'am," the messenger said, "Rea Dameron has been executed. Her cover was blown."

Leia sighed. She hated to hear news like that. Nobody knew about Rea's mission except her husband and Leia. The truth was never told to her children, although Leia assumed Ellie was the one who may have blown her cover. Poe never knew, and now the burden was upon Leia to tell him the truth. She went down to the training grounds to find him.

"General," One of the recruits approached her. "Sargent Dameron seddenly got ill and he had to be taken to the medical bunker."

"Thank you. Back to your training," she ordered, and left again for the medical bunker.

Poe barfed into a bin and laid back down. Dizzy and disoriented, he couldn't even understand what was going on. He barely felt them take his shirt off, and he could barely tell whether he was upright or laying down.

"So he hasn't responded to anything?" General Organa asked the medic.

"He hasn't replied to anything yet."

"Finn? Do you know what happened?" General Organa asked him.

"All I know is that like an hour ago he started acting funny then he fainted."

Leia tried to piece together information in her mind. "Finn, let me know when Poe is conscious. I have news for him," she ordered, not waiting for him to comply and leaving the room.

Poe had no clue how much time had passed, but Finn was snoring in a chair next to him when Poe could tell what was going on. He had a deep sense of dread in his gut, and it felt like he had a bad lunch.

"Finn?" He said quietly, trying to wake his friend. He stood up and shook his friend, only to figure out he was dead. He turned and saw bodies piled high in a half circle around him. On top of the bodies was Ellie, weilding her dual blasters and a smirk behind her helmet.

"No, Ellie, no!" He shouted, knowing it would never make a difference. "Why, Ellie?"

"Resistance meets Justice, and Justice always wins," she said mystically.

"Ellie, what have you done?"

"Poe… Poe… Poe… Poe…" She kept on repeating, walking towards me.

"Poe!" Finn shouted, trying to snap him out of his nightmare.

"Finn? You're alive?" Poe asked, finally waking up. He felt groggy and depressed, even though one of his best friends was alive, that everyone was alive.

"Yeah…" He said slowly, as if it were obvious. He turned to one of the medics. "Go get General Organa."

They ran off and Finn turned back to Poe. "What was that dream about? You kept on saying 'No, Ellie, no!'" Finn mimicked in a falsetto tone.

"I dreamt that she killed everyone."

"Must've been pretty realistic."

"It happens to the best of us, Poe," General Organa interrupted, walking in which the medic, who began checking Poe's vitals.

"You might want to wait on that," General Organa advised the medic. "Poe, I have some news that you need to know."

The medic backed off, and Poe turned to her, all ears.

"A few years ago, your mother went undercover in the hands of the First Order."

Poe was confused. She never did that.

"So far under cover that nobody was to know of her whereabouts but her husband and her commander."

"So only you and Dad," Poe clarified.

"Yes. She was pretty convincing, she managed to get us information from time to time. Then your sister rose from the dead and came aboard the same ship your mother was on."

Poe shook his head, unable to believe the words he was hearing. Why wasn't he told this sooner? What was the relevance of it now?

"Well, your mother's cover was blown, and she got executed."

Poe felt like she had died all over again. He swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry, Poe."

"How long ago?" He asked.

"We got word a few hours ago…" Leia said, as if she realized something.

"What?" Poe asked.

"Finn, how long ago did Poe get sick?" Leia asked.

Finn, who wasn't really paying attention, glanced up. "Oh, around midday."

Leia sighed. "Poe, I know why you aren't feeling good."

"The Force," Poe realized. "I felt it. When she died." His eyes started to fill with manly tears. Finn, who started to pay attention, patted Poe's back. "At least it's not Ellie," Poe said optimistically, not feeling optimistic at all. He hoped he would never feel that way again.

 **Luke's Island...**

"Amazing…" Luke muttered.

"What?" Rey said.

"Poe's mother died."

"That's not amazing."

"No, not that. Poe felt her die. The Force is with him."

"Does that mean he can use the Force?"

"I dunno. I might look into that later."

"Could Ellie use the Force?"

Luke paused. "If she tried, maybe. Hopefully, Leia can figure it out and get the message to Poe who can get it to Ellie."

"And then Poe can finally rescue her!" Rey exclaimed, happy that the story was almost at the 'happily ever after' part.

"Once he feels better," Luke added. Rey shrugged. "You hungry?" Luke asked. Rey nodded. "Alright let me go fix lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

First Order base…

"Ellie, while I'm greeting our guest, I want you to kill them."

"Why? Who is it?" I asked as we walked to an elevator.

"It doesn't matter. I will-"

"Yes it does. If I'm assassinating someone, I think I should know who it is."

"You will just have to trust me."

I resisted yelling at him for murdering my mother. I needed to keep his trust.

"Is it someone from the Resistance?"

"He is a supporter of the Resistance, but claims to be a neural party. I need you to stay hidden, but keep your eyes on him the entire time." I felt the Force bending my mind to his will, and I hated it, but I couldn't stop it.

"Yes, master."

"I'm taking you to a platform above where Hux and I are greeting him. Just follow us, and I'll let you know when to do it," he said.

"Why aren't you doing it yourself?"

"He always has a few guards with him. If I take him down, they will just take me down." _Well, I'm sure you could find a way, but-_

"Fair enough. Stay alive, Master. I'll handle it."

"Wait for my cue."

"Yes sir."

He left me on the platform, and I watched him go off to the hangar to meet his guest. A few minutes later, an escort arrived with the guest. I didn't know who he was, but I could tell which one was my target. He was short, stout, and blue, with a short trunk for a nose and a pear shaped head. He didn't walk; he flew with small wings on his back. Master Ren and General Hux were talking to him and I ducked down as they walked below me. I turned around and watched them walk away, and I turned on my jet pack and flew to the next platform, then the next, slowly as they walked past the platforms. Finally they approached a hallway and turned down it.

I knew where the hallway led, so I decided to jump down and follow them. Using the jetpack to break my fall, I jumped down and landed near the entrance to the hall. I peeked in and saw the flourishing cape of General Hux, who was the caboose, I guessed. I turned around, and nobody was watching, so I followed them. I peeked down the corner they turned and they hadn't gotten very far, but they had passed a column in the wall where I could hide, but I noticed the guards, who completely surrounded him. One of them would see me, so I decided to wait a few more steps. When the time was right, I crouched down low and rushed to the column, pressing myself against it, and I found myself going from column to column, then they all turned into a two story room. I quickly scaled the stairs and took the top floor.

The room was a briefing room, I noticed. It almost looked like a theater auditorium, the way there were chairs everywhere, all facing the stage. It reminded me of my childhood, where Poe and I both starred in plays as small children. I shook the thought out of my head, and found a shadowy corner to hide where I could see. I watched my master explain a plan to him, and I listened to his plan while keeping an eye on the target. I made note of the guards, who had set themselves up across the room, watching the bottom floor.

Finally, he finished his presentation and the blue man started thinking.

"While your plan seems foolproof," the man stated in his native tongue, "I do not want to include my soldiers. I do not find this cause worthy of my support."

"Keep in mind, if you are not for me, you are against me," Master Ren clarified with a malicious undertone. It was almost time. I placed my hand on my holster, ready to draw and fire.

"I never said that!" He exclaimed, taken aback when it really was what he said.

"It seems that way to me," Hux chimed in. "Is that your final answer?" Hux asked.

"Can I just leave the deal up in the air so I can sleep on it?" The blue leader asked.

"No, I am afraid it is now or never," Hux stated bluntly. The blue man paused in thought.

"Yes. No is my final answer," he said with a curt nod.

"Kill his guards!" Kylo Ren shouted. Knowing my cue, I leaped into the air and turned on my jet pack, undoing my dual blaster and shooting all of the guards with little effort. They all landed on the floor with a plop. I clicked my blaster together and aimed it at the blue man.

"Ready to fire, on your command," I reported, landing gently next to my master.

"Wait!" The blue man shouted. "Don't shoot me! I will back you up, just please don't kill me!"

Kylo Ren scoffed. I knew what he was about to say, and I knew this man's fate.

"It's too late, Jubrys," he paused dramatically. "You've made your decision. Ellie, kill him."

I pulled the trigger before I could hear him beg anymore. It only made it more painful when they begged. I fell to my knees, removing my helmet and beginning to cry. I looked up at my master, who was staring at me through his cold, menacing helmet.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked. "Tell me."

"Myself," I answered simply. "I'm afraid of myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Resistance Base, one week later…**

Poe had recovered well, despite what misery he went through. Finn and BB-8 did a good job of making sure he always had company. By the time Poe was back on his feet, however, Snap had already finished training the recruits. Right as he learned it, however, a transmission came for Poe. He took it, hoping it was another one from Luke.

 _Poe,_ _I miss you. He won't let me even mention you, but he let me write this. I don't have much time, but I wanted you to know that I'm safe. I'm being treated well. I miss you._ _Ellie_ _PS, Reshewaa emewaa sheewee chewu ukki eppew mwaah ewahwah. It's a phrase the Ewoks use to say goodbye to a close friend or family member._

Poe was troubled by this. Would he really let her send him a letter? He decided to go see Finn for advice.

After he read the letter he paused to think. "Stormtroopers are trained from birth. Nobody there has family they need to contact. I don't see why he would let her do this if she is a prisoner."

Poe sighed. "What if she isn't?"

"Why would he keep her if she isn't a prisoner?"

"She's his lackey," Poe explained with a heavy heart. Finn nodded.

"He likes her," Finn said. Poe nodded.

"That's good. That means she's safe."

"She said that in the letter. She must have gotten to do this as a reward for something."

She didn't do anything wrong,

"What should I do?" Poe asked.

"I don't know man."

"Wait…" Poe said, taking the letter back and looking at it. "She sent me a code. In the PS, look." He showed Finn. "R-E-S-C-U-E-M-E."

"Rescueme?" Finn tried, confused as he pronounced it as one word.

"Rescue me. This is the sign he told me about. We need to go rescue her," Poe stated with a grin on his face.

"Let's go see General Organa."

When they found her, they discussed the letter and her code. "C3-PO!" General Organa called. The protocol droid made his way to us.

"Yes, my lady?" He asked, awaiting orders.

"Can you translate this?" She asked him, showing him the code. He read over it briefly.

"This has very broken grammar, and the dialect is very much so like the Ewoks on Endor."

"Yeah, Ellie was with them all this time," Poe explained.

"That is quite the coincidence."

"What does it say?" Leia asked with a sigh, annoyed by how easily C3-PO got distracted.

"The best way I can translate it is 'The float close to home fluffy then hard.' I haven't heard a goodbye said that way to me before," he remarked to BB-8, who replied with a short three tone curt.

We all paused, thinking.

"Maybe something about clouds? They're fluffy and stuff..." Finn tried, not sure what the clue meant. Suddenly everything clicked.

"Bespin! Where we grew up! Maybe there's a star destroyer or something nearby," Poe thought aloud.

"We have allies in Cloud City, I'll get in contact with them and see what they know," Leia said with a smile. "And Poe, it's almost time. Go get ready."

BB-8 chirped happily.

Poe laughed. "Yep. Little buddy, we might be able to see Ellie once again!" Nothing could wipe the grin off his face. The glimmer of hope that had faded inside him had been reignited, and nothing could take the hope out again.

Or so he thought…


	12. Chapter 12

**First Order Base…**

I was skipping down the hallway, overjoyed that I could send my brother a message, no matter how vague my code was. He was smart enough to figure it out. I started thinking about how my new First Order-themed paint job on my suit was pretty cool. There were also some modifications made to it as well. I was about to turn a corner, headed to my master, when I ran into General Hux, who had come from the same corner I was about to turn.

"Oh goodness I'm so sor- General Hux?" I started, then realizing who I ran into.

"Ellie! Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up.

I nodded and fixed his hat, for it had gone lopsided.

"Why are you in a good mood?" He asked, noticing my grin.

"I got to send a transmission to my brother. You know, to tell him I miss him and stuff."

"Really?" He asked, his interest piqued.

"Don't worry, it went through like ten different people before it was sent, and they all triple checked," I droned, getting the negatives out of the conversation. "Master Ren made sure of it."

"Okay." He paused. "Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not saying you did, I don't know what all you put in, but if you did put a secret code in there telling your brother a way to come rescue you…"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. I just told him I missed him and I loved him and all that mushy stuff, then I told him goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"As in 'I'm here to stay,'" I clarified. "Not going back. I'm just happy that it's off my shoulders."

"That's good, Ellie," he said with a small smile. Something told me he was jumping for joy on the inside though.

"I gotta get going. I have to report to Master Ren," I said. He stood up and helped me get up.

"Alright, Ellie. See you later," he said, going to walk where I had come from.

"Bye!" I exclaimed, continuing on my merry way to meet my master.

I made sure to clear my mind before entering the room where my master was. I had never been to this room, yet this is where Master Ren said he wanted me to meet him. I opened the door and instead of seeing a well-lit, cold, grey room, I saw a dark, vast, and warm room, and there was a long walkway. My eyes followed the path and at the end was an enormous throne with a ginormous hologram of a person I hoped to never meet. I slowly stepped in, meandering to where he sat, and I knelt next to Kylo Ren, bowing my head in respect.

"Ellie Dameron. Slave to the head of the Knights of Ren. Welcome," said Master Snoke in his slow, deep, gravelly voice.

 ** _(A/N: Hi, guys! Hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far! A lot of story has been told, but there is still a lot of story still to tell! Keep on reading! It's worth it! Once I post the next chapter anyways...)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Resistance Base…**

"...and then Ellie, Finn, and myself will board the ship and we'll get the hell out of there," Poe said, finishing his explanation of the plan to rescue Ellie. Poe was ecstatic over the support he was getting. He was sure Ellie would appreciate it as well.

He didn't mention how Poe would get Ellie out of Ren's control, and he hoped nobody would ask, because he honestly didn't know. When Leia told him he may have a bit of the Force in him, and in turn, there should be some of the Force with Ellie, Poe became extremely confused. He was just going to wing it whenever the time rolled around.

"Poe, you never told us how you're going to get Ellie to come with you," said Snap gently, knowing the subject might be sensitive for him.

Poe had a moment of internal panic. Just the question he didn't want asked.

"Well, I'm going to do what Luke Skywalker did. I'm going to convince her to come back with me."

He glanced over and saw General Organa smile in approval. Poe had a feeling something would go awfully wrong, but he believed in the Force. Hopefully the Force believed in him.

"So," Finn asked, "when are we leaving?"

Poe glanced at General Organa.

"Go get ready, you're leaving as soon as everyone is ready," Organa ordered, ending the debriefing.

They all scattered, and Poe and BB-8 went as fast as they could to the ship they were using. BB-8 chirped happily as they boarded his ship.

"I know!" Poe exclaimed, as his round friend had spoke of it's excitement to see Ellie. "I can't wait!"

 **Luke's Island...**

"Oh no…" Luke said. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Rey asked, coming inside one of the stone buildings where Luke was.

"I didn't expect this."

"What's going on?" Rey asked again.

"Snoke. He just had to get involved."

"Master Skywalker, what's going on?" Rey asked yet again. She hated it when he got cryptic.

"Snoke summoned Ellie, and now Poe is going in blind."

"What's Snoke going to do?" Rey asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping he hasn't detected the same thing we have."

"About Ellie having the Force?"

"Yes."

"Maybe not," Rey replied hopefully.

"Let's just hope Ellie is strong enough to resist Snoke," Luke said, almost a forlorn tone in his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ellie...**

"You may rise," Snoke said, addressing Master Ren and myself. We rose synchronously, and I tried to keep a neutral face.

"Now, Ellie. You have served your master well. Your reward was a message to your beloved brother. I trust you haven't told him anything you shouldn't have."

"Of course not, Master. I'm satisfied here. Why would I want to go back?" I asked rhetorically.

"Your family sides with the Resistance."

"I became attached to the First Order."

Snoke laughed. It was a deep, slow, unnerving laugh. "That is what I want to hear. Kylo Ren, you have done well."

"Thank you, Master," Master Ren said quickly.

"Before you go, one more thing: Ellie, First Order or Resistance?"

"First Order," Ellie answered immediately.

"Good choice, Ellie Dameron. Go, now, and tell General Hux the plan has worked."

I nodded, bowing again and walking out of that terrifying room. I was curious what Snoke wanted to say to my master, but I was just eager to get out of there, so I walked to the Command Room, where Hux was calmly observing.

"General," I said meekly, "Snoke said the plan has worked."

Hux turned toward me with a smirk. "It seems Snoke trusts you then."

I grinned, relieved that the creepy, old sith was satisfied. "Thank goodness! I was so scared."

He tilted his head, confused. "Why?"

"Well, since I used to be part of the Resistance, I was scared he would sentence me to death or something," she admitted.

"Well, he didn't, and you're here now."

Without replying, I hugged him. He hugged me back slightly. When I let go, I was about to ask something when a whole bunch of alarms started ringing. Hux turned to his crew.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked someone.

"There has been a breach in the hangar."

"Ellie, go check it out," Hux ordered. Ellie left to the hangar, putting her helmet on.

She was about to reach the hangar when Kylo Ren blocked her path. He reached his hand to my head, and I could feel him digging deeper than he ever had before. Then suddenly, he pulled out and gave me a Force order. "You will kill Poe Dameron."

"I will kill Poe Dameron," I repeated, keeping an even tone but screaming on the inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Poe...**

Finn and Poe got out of the ship, blasters blazing as one stormtrooper after another falls.

Poe made his way to the center of the base, and there was a long, narrow catwalk with a far drop on either side. That is where his sister chose to be found. He noted her new color scheme: black, grey, and red. It didn't look half bad. He also noted that Bastard Kylo Ren standing at a safe distance on a higher platform behind her. He nudged Finn quietly and gestured for him to go stay. Finn nodded and found a separate hiding spot. Poe stood up and walked over to where his sister was.

Wordlessly, she grabbed her blaster from her belt.

"Ellie, don't!" Poe pleaded.

"I have to," Ellie spat, "for the good of the First Order."

"Ellie, you're my sister! You can't kill me! I won't let you!"

"How can you stop me?" She mocked.

"You can break free, Ellie, just try!"

As they spoke, Poe and Ellie slowly stepped towards each other, until finally Poe could reach Ellie's blaster and take it away from her.

"Give it back!" Ellie yelled, taking Poe back to the days when they were kids, and Poe had taken a doll of hers and she would yell, cry, try and beat him up, but he always gave it back to her, and that is what Poe had in mind.

"I love you, Ellie, please don't do this."

Ellie punched him in the face, making him stagger, and she took the blaster from him.

"Ellie, no, please!" Poe begged, tears coming from his eyes. Ellie faltered. "You can fight it, Ellie! I know the Force is with us, Ellie! We can get through with it together!"

Ellie lowered her blaster, staring at her feet.

Poe had no clue what was coming next.

 **(A/N: Hey, guys! Short chapter, but this next one is HUGE, so stay tuned!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ellie…**

My head hurt. Many thoughts swam through my mind, and each one felt like a bullet. My enemy was telling me he was my friend. My friend told me I had really been friends with the enemy. Who to choose? Where to go? I turned to the higher platform, where my master stood with his hands clenched tightly around the hand rail, watching intently.

Poe was crying, on his hands and knees, begging to give him mercy. Suddenly my vision got warped. The man crying on the ground, was Kylo Ren, and Poe was on the other side of me. Standing tall.

"Kill him! Let's win this war!" Poe shouted.

I stared at my shoes.

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

"You're not my brother!" I shouted. "Poe would never want to kill someone like this!" I blasted Poe on his foot, who was really Kylo Ren. I mentally pushed with all of my might, breaking my bond with Kylo Ren. He tried pushing back, but it didn't work as well as my newfound power. That's what Poe meant when he said the Force was with us!

Soon, he was out. I could feel it. I pointed my blaster back up at the true Kylo Ren, who was panting just as hard as I was.

"Ellie?" I heard a new voice say from the other side of me. Unlocking her blaster, she aimed one at Kylo Ren and one the other way, at General Hux.

"Go, Hux! I don't want to hurt you! I have to go."

"You will not!" Kylo Ren shouted. I turned to face him as his cross-like lightsaber came to life. Thinking quickly, I clicked my blasters together, put them in my holster, tackled Poe, and together we fell.

I quickly situated myself to where I could hold Poe, and I turned on my jet pack which flew us up a few stories above where Kylo Ren and Hux were. We plopped down on the floor, both of us out of breath. We glanced at each other for a few seconds and grinned like little kids on their birthday. The gang was back together.

We realized that we had to get back to the ship, and before we knew it, we were running and shooting our way to the hangar. We got down there to find Finn surrounded by stormtroopers. I got out my blaster and started to help him, and Poe nudged me.

"We need to go."

I nodded. Smirking, I grabbed hold of Poe yet again and we jumped off of the side of the railing. I used my jet packs to soften the landing, and together we rants the ship, shooting as many stormtroopers as we could. Once Finn, Poe, and myself were on the ship, whoever the pilot was (it wasn't Poe) closed the hangar doors and hurriedly went off into space. I sat down, exhausted from all of the effort I had put into getting out of Kylo Ren's control.

Poe sat next to me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said meaningfully, leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, and I started to tear up. "I can't do this anymore," I said, tearing up.

"Do what?"

"Fight in this war. I need to find myself first."

"Ellie, they brainwashed you. They forced you to become attached. You can't trust the dark side."

"If you say so."

Poe patted my arm, and we reached the Resistance base. When the platform lowered, I stood up and plastered on a smile, trying to cheer up, but finding it hard to do so.

I received a lot of "Glad to see you home,"s and "Missed you"s, but I also recieved judgemental glares and half-hearted greetings, turning to whisper about me after I was out of earshot. Once I had reached General Organa, I burst into tears. General Organa wrapped her arms around me in a hug that I had never needed more than then.

"Ellie Dameron, is that you?" I heard C3-PO call behind me. Sighing, I turned around and wiped my tears on my sleeve and sniffed. "Yes, 3PO. It's me."

"Thank goodness you're back again. Your brother was a mess when he came back. I'm glad you two are back together again."

I wasn't very glad to hear that news, but then again, I really didn't like the protocol droid. He rubbed me the wrong way. Thankfully BB-8 and R2D2 came up and greeted me with positive-sounding beeps and bloops. I smiled, but the smile didn't last long. I turned back to General Organa.

"General, Can we speak in private?"

"Of course," she replied, leading me to an empty conference room and sitting down.

"Now, before I start any of my story, I want to thank you for helping Poe get though this. He was...my anchor...throughout all of this. If I didn't have Poe, I probably would have done way worse things than I did!" I blurted, placing my head on my crossed arms and crying like a baby. General Organa stood up and called Poe into the room. As soon as he came in, I stood up and ran into his arms, crying in his shoulder.

"Poe, I did such awful things. I let awful things happen."

"It's not your fault. Your thoughts were invaded and changed and you were made to do things you didn't want to do."

"I don't deserve to be here. I just deserve to go to an abandoned planet and spend the rest of my life living in a hole."

"You deserve to be here just as much as everyone else. We all have things we regret. Don't worry, Ellie. Things will end up fine. I know it."

"Part of me wants to go back, part of me wants to stay here and fight those bastards, and part of me wants to never go back there again and go back to Endor and spend the rest of my life with the Ewoks."

"Don't go back to the Ewoks. You smelled so bad the first time…" Poe trailed, earning a punch in the gut from me.

"Moment ruined," I said, letting go and wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Maybe you should change," Poe suggested. I looked down at me outfit and realized why I was given those nasty glares earlier. My outfit was full of First Order insignia. General Organa nodded.

"You should definitely change."

Walking to my bunker I felt eyes on me and my clothing, and I felt like an exposed nerve about to explode. Once I got to my room, I showered, and then I got into a pair of orange sweatpants and a white tee shirt with an orange Resistance symbol on it. Then I sat in my room, thinking about everything that had happened within the past month or so.

I thought about Kylo Ren and General Hux, wondering what impact I had on their lives, and what they were doing now. I wondered if they were thinking about me in the same way, or if they were planning some major scheme to get me back. I shook away the thought. They wouldn't take that big of a risk for me, I thought. But what are they doing?


	17. Chapter 17

**General Hux…**

It was so pitiful they way she had looked at him. So full of regret and sorrow. Like she wanted to mean all the good things she said about the First Order but she didn't. Who's sake was it for? Why did she bother liking the First Order if all she wanted to do was leave, why was she so faithful and kind to him? General Hux pondered these thoughts as he sat in a board meeting for security. He was only halfway listening as one of the officials droned on about security passwords.

Kylo Ren was right next to Hux, and Hux could feel the anger radiating from his boss. As soon as the Damerons and FN-2187 left, Kylo Ren had called for a security meeting.

"General Hux, what are your thoughts?" The security officer asked, staring at him expectantly. He paused to look over the skematics and replied, "I think that we should set up more patrols over here at the hangar," he said. "And we should arm and train them to take down fighter jets."

"And maybe we can put armed orbitals for better patrol…"

Later on, Kylo Ren pulled Hux aside after the meeting. "Listen," he demanded in his

cold, demanding voice. "Ellie Dameron is no longer in our lives. She has gone back to her home. She lied about favoring the First Order, she lied about being on our side, and she lied about you. She never loved you, and she never will. She'll only regret every decision she made of her own will, including the affair she had with you! You will bring your focus back to the First Order, otherwise you will be dismissed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Hux replied, reluctantly accepting his fate.

"Go back to the command center and await my orders. Tell your troops to begin construction of the orbitals and move the base to where Alderaan used to be."

"Yes sir."

As he went to the command center, Hux couldn't get his mind off of Ellie. She had been so nice to him, so caring. Stop it, Hux inwardly chided. Your mind needs to be on the First Order.

The rest of the day he thought of her. When she ate lunch with him, when she was so kind to him, when she kissed him. Was his master right? Did she love him? Or was she playing him the entire time? He was just about to fall asleep when a transmission came in for him. He set down the projector and turned it on. What he watched was his questions being answered.

 _"Hey, Hux. It's me, Ellie."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ellie…**

"Hey, Hux. It's me, Ellie. This is just a message- I can't risk talking to you in person or face to face. But...I just wanted to talk to you. Tell you what's going on.

"Ever since I broke free from Kylo Ren, my mind has been confused with what thoughts were real and what was not mine. One real thought was that the cooks there were stellar. Much better than the Rebellion's cooks. Give them props from me. At least, if my name isn't taboo by now. But anyways, another real thought was my feelings for you. I don't know what your feelings are, but I really like you.

"That's why I'm giving you an invitation to visit me. I'm taking a break from this war and going to visit Endor. I don't know how long I'll be there, just until I feel at peace. But I wanted to see if you wanted to come visit. I understand that as a big, bad general of the First Order may not grant you as much time off as I can get, but I would understand if you had to leave early.

"Please don't use this opportunity to bring me back with you, because I won't go. And don't bring Kylo Ren with you either. I want nothing to do with him after what he's done to me. If you do decide to come alone just to spend time with me, go ahead and meet me on Endor. I'm going to be on my way when you get this, so yeah...just meet me on Endor, near the old base. See ya. Bye."

I ended the message, feeling worse with every word I said. I sent it off, hoping I didn't sound foolish or infatuated. A knock came on my door, and Poe came in. He sat down on my bed and patted a spot next to him. I went over and I sat, leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You sure you don't want me coming with you?" He asked. "I would kill for some one-on-one-on-Ewok time," he said with a small chuckle. I laughed a little bit as well.

"Sorry, Poe, I want to be alone."

"Then why did you just invite Hux?" He asked calmly, an undertone of concern in his voice.

"I'm working on finding out what's real and not real. Poe, I may have fallen in love. I won't know until I see him again."

"Is that the only reason you're going? For him?"

"No. I'm going to gain some peace of mind."

"Inviting him won't do that."

"What do you know? It might!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Ellie-"

"He was the only person who seemed to care about me besides our mother during her final breaths." My eyes filled with tears. "Kyle Ren killed her, and I didn't do anything. He comforted me. He was the only one who I cared for there. Mast- Kylo Ren attempted to love me, but he's not capable of that."

"Ellie. Listen. I don't know what you did there. I don't blame you for anything. You weren't in your right mind. No matter how he acted, Ellie, he was only taking advantage of you being under that son-of-a-bitch's control."

"How do you know that? He's human! He has the ability to love. And if I'm wrong, I'll come back and let you say 'I told you so'." I sat back down, and he wrapped his arm around me again.

"Alright. I won't force you to do things against your will. Remember, Ellie. I love you."

I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you too, brother."


	19. Chapter 19

**General Hux…**

After packing, getting yelled at, and trying to explain to everyone where he was going (he lied to most of them), he was finally on his way to Endor. He practiced in his mind what he would reply to her message, even though it changed every time. He also wondered what the Ewoks would be like. He had heard vague descriptions from coworkers, like "cute fuzzy creatures who speak gibberish," and that didn't help his imagination.

She told him to go to the old base, and he knew exactly what she was talking about. He found Endor, then he landed next to Ellie's ship to see Ellie waiting for him with...something...sitting next to her. He guessed it was an Ewok. He got out, and for what seemed like eternity, they just stared at each other.

The Ewok stood up and watched the interaction. Hux took a step, then another, and Ellie did the same, and before they knew it, they were hugging. They were wordless, because words didn't need to be said, Hux realized. After what felt like years, they let go. They grinned at each other.

"I'm glad you came," Ellie said softly.

"You'll be glad to know that I am not here to capture you and bring you back to the First Order. You may have been influenced, but my thoughts are perfectly clear. I care about you. You treated me like nobody ever had, and even though you had been taken over by the 'dark' side, light still shone through. We may be on opposite sides of this war, but I want to… get to know you. Not First Order you, but normal you."

The Ewok chose then to interrupt. He patted Ellie's arm and spoke in its primitive language. Ellie nodded. "This is Wiket. He was there for the first civil war. He has become a buddy of mine. He taught me how to speak their language, or at least understand what they're saying."

Hux smiled at the ewok. "Wiket, I am Hux. Pleasure to meet you."

Ellie smiled as Wiket made a low growl and spoke again to Ellie. She laughed.

"No, Wiket. He's nothing to worry about." She glanced at him. "Right?"

"Of course."

"Well, then. Let's get started on our relaxing. I've already explained to the chief about you coming, so you don't have to worry about ewoks trying to eat you tonight."

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it," Ellie dismissed with a laugh. They began to walk into the forest, still continuing to chat and laugh, as if their dark pasts were completely rewritten as a better story.


	20. Epilogue

**_Epilogue: 4 months later…_**

 **Ellie…**

"...and then, splat! He tripped and his face landed right in the mud!" I recalled, telling a silly story about something Hux did that day. The Ewoks loved every word of it, and they hooted and hollered with laughter. Hux sort of laughed, but I knew he was having fun, too.

I was about to continue when they heard the warning call. Hux and I glanced at each other and stood up and went to see what was going on. Once we followed where the warning came from, I gasped. It was none other than Poe Dameron, my brother.

"Poe!" I exclaimed. I told the Ewoks who it was, and they backed off. I went to hug him, and he hugged me back.

"I was in the neighborhood. Decided to check on you and Hux."

"Thanks. I think we're doing pretty good. Hux has been learning the language. I've gained some peace of mind, but I don't even know if I'll fully recover."

"Well, also, I came with a message from Kylo Ren. He threatened the Resistance that if I didn't get you," Poe explained, pointing to Hux, "to go back to the First Order, he would blow up this planet."

We both gasped. I turned to Hux. "You have to go back. I can't let the Ewoks die."

Hux nodded. "It was nice while it lasted."

"I'll explain what's going on, Hux, just...go ahead and g-" I started, getting interrupted by Hux kissing her. Once he let go, I felt a rush. Over the past three months, he had barely hugged me. The last time he kissed me was when my mother died. The moment was heavenly, and once it was over, I wanted more. "Well done, General," I said with a smile, then I began to tear up.

Hux's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"What if this is the last time we see each other?" I asked.

"Then we will both see each other in a good light. These four months that I have been here have been the best four months of my life, and if I had to choose any part of my life to live over and over again, it would be these four months. I love you, Ellie, and I always will."

I hugged him, having a gut feeling that I would never see him again. "I love you too."

After a few moments, he let go, and I went to stand by Poe as Hux boarded the ship he came in and left. Poe put his arm around me, and I hugged him. "We better go. Tell the Ewoks goodbye. Are you coming with me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let me go say good-bye."

After I got back to the Resistance base, I waited to hear either from Hux or Endor. Ensor turned out to be completely unharmed, but I never heard from Hux ever again. I began to get back into fighting for the Resistance, and once Rey returned, we became pretty good friends, but even with old relationships being tied back together and new ones being formed, there was still a hole from where Hux never returned.

 **General Hux…**

Hux landed the ship in the Star Destroyer, and he got out, ignoring the troopers' stares of confusion and mumbling as he went to The Command Center. There his master waited. Once Hux walked in, Kylo Ren approached him. "Come, General, let's go to your quarters, get you back in uniform and ready to command."

Hux didn't want to, but he knew he had to return eventually. "Yes, master," he said, following his master out and to his quarters. When they got in, Kylo Ren closed the door behind them and force-pushed Hux onto the wall.

"Four months you were gone!" His master yelled.

"Yes! Four months having the time of my life! Four months taking a much-needed break from this bloody war!" Hux yelled.

"Was it Ellie who got you to Endor?" He asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Yes. She loves me! You lied about her true feelings! You lie about everything!"

That was the final straw. Kylo Ren placed his hand on Hux's head and concentrated. "You will forget Ellie Dameron. She does not love you, and she never will."

Hux's memories of Ellie faded away, and he was once again the great General he was programmed since birth to be. "Yes, sir."


End file.
